


for felix lee

by berrybin



Series: From The Dining Table [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), past woolix, present chanlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybin/pseuds/berrybin
Summary: woojin wrote a letter for felix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin & Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix
Series: From The Dining Table [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	for felix lee

for felix lee

do you still remember that night when we had that big fight, about how much time you were spending with him. you said it was nothing, but even then i knew.

i know you were very busy with the collab with 3racha and i get that. but you could’ve called me to say you wouldn’t come home that night.

i started to see you less, and when i saw you, you said you were busy. i wanted to believe you and i did for a while.

but then came the rumors, even the news was talking about you and him. but they didn’t know about us, they called you the power couple, the match made in heaven, and you just played along.

lix, we were happy, or maybe it was just me. 

——-

i saw it coming, but i hoped i had it all wrong. but i didn’t. that night you broke up with me. we were crying and i didn’t know what to do, but you kept saying that it wasn’t my fault and that you just didn’t love me anymore. i tried to hug you, telling that it was okay and that we were going to figure it out, but i was too late

months flew by and i hadn’t heard your name in a while. your friends came to get your stuff, and i let them. i tried calling you but it always went straight to voicemail.

but i saw you today, we looked at each other and you looked so happy. you smiled that smile that i love so much, when your eye wrinkles come out, and your eyes glow like the brightest stars. we stopped to talk and you told me about all your new friends and the new songs your making, i asked about you and chan, your whole face brightened when you heard his name, i knew then just how happy he makes you.

i hope we can meet again sometime, maybe even write some song together?

see you then? 

\- woojin kim

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can follow my twitter: minnieslatte


End file.
